deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423
Archieven http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archief 1 *Archief 2 Één voor één Ik heb er over nagedacht en misschien kunnen we beter één voor één doen van de slachtoffers van Johan. Laten we eerste beginnen met de nieuwe reeks (aangezien ik je daar veel mee bezig op de site). Eerste deze Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst#Nieuwe reeks. --Station7 (overleg) 17 sep 2013 21:31 (UTC) Ik wil niet klagen, maar er missen nog een paar Pankraz Rauh's werkers (er zijn minstens 8 personen op het plaatje te zien aan het begin). Op het laatste plaatje ook. En dat laatste plaatje heb ik nodig. ;) Trouwens. goed om je weer terug te zien. --Station7 (overleg) 21 sep 2013 13:46 (UTC) Twee missende wolfmannen *Johan vermoord een wolfman op het plaatje dat Indigo ook iemand vermoord. *Johan vermoord nog een wolfman met een ketting. Zijn dood is op een later plaatje te zien. --Station7 (overleg) 21 sep 2013 19:13 (UTC) Kun je deze 2 missende moorden foto's uploaden? :) --Station7 (overleg) 2 okt 2013 07:10 (UTC) Levinus, toch wel of niet? We weten allemaal dat Levinus om het leven kwam door het monster uit de diepte. Maar nou dacht ik over het volgende, behoort nou wel of niet tot één van de slachtoffers van Johan van Horst? Toen Johan het ijs brak, zat Levinus volgens mij bijna meteen al in de bek van het monster. Behoort hij wel of niet bij zijn slachtoffers? Zoals er ook vermeld staat: Levinus had pijn toen hij in het water zat. Ironisch genoeg zegt Johan hetzelfde als bij Wando's dood: dat hij hem aan de koning wilde overdragen. --Station7 (overleg) 1 okt 2013 18:06 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 2 okt 2013 04:39 (UTC)) Dat is een moeilijke vraag. Levinus kwam door Johan in het water terecht, maar Johan schoot niet op om hem eruit te halen. Daarom werd hij door het monster gegrepen. Johan had er schijnbaar niet op gerekend dat een monster Levinus zou grijpen. Wat vreemd is, aangezien hij van tevoren wist dat er zulke monsters in het water zaten. Ik zou zeggen dat Levinus bij de indirecte moorden van Johan geplaatst kan worden. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 2 okt 2013 04:39 (UTC)) Wanneer? Wanneer upload je weer slachtoffers van Johan? Ik wil ze zo graag zien op de site. :D --Station7 (overleg) 14 okt 2013 10:52 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 okt 2013 16:24 (UTC)) Ik denk dat ik pas Zaterdag weer tijd heb om nieuwe foto's te maken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 14 okt 2013 16:24 (UTC)) Nice. Maar ik gebruik ze pas de dag erna, mocht je afvragen waar ik blijf. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 14 okt 2013 20:03 (UTC) Wil je intussen weer wat slachtoffers van Johan uploaden? :) --Station7 (overleg) 26 okt 2013 14:49 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 26 okt 2013 14:52 (UTC)) Vandaag maak ik geen foto's meer. Morgen zet ik weer slachtoffers op de site. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 26 okt 2013 14:52 (UTC)) Goeie foto's. Zou je trouwens een foto kunnen uploaden van de dood van De Zwarte Narcis uit De Zwarte Narcis? --Station7 (overleg) 27 okt 2013 22:18 (UTC) Mijn complimenten. Je hebt het al snel opgepikt de nieuwe infoboxen. Nu moeten we nog meer update. :) --Station7 (overleg) 30 okt 2013 21:31 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 31 okt 2013 05:17 (UTC)) Ik zal deze week nog meer oude infoboxen vervangen en dit weekend weer nieuwe plaatjes op de site zetten. Ook moet ik toegeven dat de site er nooit beter uitzag dan op dit moment, de verbeteringen zijn goed gedaan. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 31 okt 2013 05:17 (UTC)) Als je tijd hebt, wil dan al Johans moorden uit Het Adelaarsnest, "De dood van Zwarte Narcis uit De Zwarte Narcis en Johans moorden uit De Duisterburcht uploaden? --Station7 (overleg) 2 nov 2013 15:00 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 2 nov 2013 15:45 (UTC)) Ik zal eens kijken al weet ik niet waar ik Het Adeleersnest heb liggen. Mijn strips liggen namelijk niet op volgorde. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 2 nov 2013 15:45 (UTC)) Kun je ze vandaag uploaden? :D --Station7 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 09:35 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 10:58 (UTC)) Het Adelaarsnest moet ik eens opzoeken. Voor de andere twee dingen moet ik vandaag eens kijken. Hier alvast wat plaatjes uit De Waterdemon. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 10:58 (UTC)) Naast Mallegis's 8ste soldaat staat nog een soldaat. Daarvan heb k ook nog een plaatje nodig. Sinds iedereen omkwam, is het zeker dat Johan deze man ombracht, terwijl het niet was te zien. --Station7 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 12:11 (UTC) Ik weet wanneer je tijd hebt, maar als je kan wil je dan de volgende slachtoffers uploaden?: Drie Huurlingen, De Terugkeer en De Grot van de Beer. --Station7 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 18:31 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 19:05 (UTC)) Ik denk dat ik deze week weinig tijd heb. Volgend weekend probeer ik de slachtoffers uit alle vier de strips op de foto te zetten. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 3 nov 2013 19:05 (UTC)) OK, wil je de volgende strips dan zaterdag en/of zondag doen?: *Drie Huurlingen *De Terugkeer *Het Adelaarsnest *De Grot van de Beer *De Indringers --Station7 (overleg) 5 nov 2013 19:56 (UTC) Johan (samen met zijn helpers) is ook verantwoordelijk voor de dood van 2 personen die bij een rots-aanval omkomen. (Drie Huurlingen) --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 08:30 (UTC) Er missen nog twee slachtoffer van Johan in De Terugkeer. Johan vermoord 2 vikings voordat hij ontsnapt. --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 09:03 (UTC) Je was nog de vuurpoel veroorzaakt door Johan vergeten uit De Terugkeer. --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 15:43 (UTC) Wil je de Grot van de Beer vandaag niet vergeten te doen? Hoe eerder compleet, hoe beter. :) Ik maak weer een nieuw lijstje zodra deze gedaan is. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 16:04 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 16:53 (UTC)) Ik wilde De Grot van de Beer morgen doen. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 16:53 (UTC)) Dat is goed. :) --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 20:51 (UTC) De Wraak van de Nachtridders Ik wil het even hebben over De Wraak van de Nachtridders. Johan vecht met de zogeheten "Yorba".Er staat duidelijk in de strip: Johan grijpt de pols van z'n tegenstander en schakelt hem uit met een rake slag. Johan gebruikt duidelijk zijn zwaard (hij gebruikt zijn rechterhand). Dit wordt zoals je weet, vaker genoemd in de stripreeks wanneer een persoon sterft. Hiermee moet Karel Biddeloo bedoeld hebben dat Yorba stierf. Chizzo is ook blij dat hij Balder en Loki aanneemt na de dood van zijn mannen. Wat het vreemde hiervan is dat Karel Biddeloo later Yorba later terugkomen en ironisch genoeg laat omkomen door Azizah. Wat we niet weten is wanneer de pagina's precies geschreven waren (misschien dagen na elkaar of op latere dagen) en misschien was Karel Biddeloo vergeten dat Yorba al stierf door Johan. Want later blijkt Yorba een vriend te hebben die Grak heet. Dit kan ook een fout zijn, en dus zouden we in principe Yorba twee keer dood in de strip hebben, wel door een verschillend persoon. Laat je mening hier maar over weten. --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 20:51 (UTC) Trouwens, de strip maakt duidelijk dat er 3 personen sterven en Chizzo's eerste huurling wordt K.O. geslagen door Lancelot. Hij leeft dus nog. Chizzo's derde huurling komt om door Johan en Chizzo's tweede huurling komt duidelijk om door Lancelot. We zien Lancelot iets doen met zijn hand, maar zoals Karel Biddeloo ook schrijft: ze treffen het gevecht in hun voordeel. --Station7 (overleg) 9 nov 2013 22:43 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 06:02 (UTC)) Yorba werd enkel neergeslagen door Johan en niet omgebracht. Dat Johan hierbij zijn zwaardarm gebruikte zegt niets. Met het gevest van een zwaard kun je iemand zonder problemen neerslaan, ook zonder die persoon te doden. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 06:02 (UTC)) Nieuwe slachtoffers Wil je de volgende strips doen?: *De Blauwe Heks (strip) *De Rode Kogge *De Zwaardbroeders *De IJzeren Kroon --Station7 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 09:12 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 09:14 (UTC)) Ja die komen erop te staan. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 09:14 (UTC)) Vandaag? :) --Station7 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 16:00 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 18:14 (UTC)) Als ik genoed tijd heb morgen (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 18:14 (UTC)) Trouwens in Het Veenspook wordt Johan geachtervolgd door de bewakers van de heren van Kamroen. Een man ligt het plaatje waarop Johan zijn fakkel gebruikt bewusteloos of dood neer. Ook in Het Veenspook valt Johan een Noorman aan. Deze is volgens Johan bewusteloos. Wat denk jij van de 2 gevallen? --Station7 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 18:11 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 18:14 (UTC)) Het Veenspook zou ik eerst eens op moeten zoeken. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 10 nov 2013 18:14 (UTC)) Je mist nog de finale slachtoffers van Johan uit De Blauwe Heks. :) --Station7 (overleg) 11 nov 2013 10:37 (UTC) Mijn complimenten voor je foto's van de afgelopen dagen. Erg goed gedaan. :) Hier een nieuw lijstje: *Het Zwaard van de Maagd *De Regensteen *De Man Zonder Verleden (Johan vermoord 1 werker van Pankraz Rauh) *Het Behouden Zwaard (strip) *Het Helse Verbond (2 missende moorden) *De Verborgen Vesting *De Vreemdeling *De Amazones *Doctor Faustus *De Elfenring *De Witte Waan (hertekende cover) *De Zwarte Narcis (explosie Zwarte Narcis veroorzaakt doden) --Station7 (overleg) 11 nov 2013 19:16 (UTC) Kom gauw terug dr.matlock. Ik mis je briljante foto's. We zijn al bijna klaar met de nieuwe reeks. Misschien ben je op vakantie, mis ben je een week weg of druk bezig met je baan, mar ik hoop gauw weer iets te horen. De site wordt echt beter dankzij. En als je ziek bent, wens ik je sterkte toe, maar voor mij kan je niet gemist worden. Al kom je maar 2 dagen in de week, ik vind het goed, zolang we maar zoveel mogelijk erop krijgen. Met vriendelijk groeten van --Station7 (overleg) 19 nov 2013 22:12 (UTC) (85.150.85.121 20 nov 2013 17:52 (UTC)) Daar ben ik weer. Door voor mij onbekende redenen kan ik niets meer bewerken of foto's plaatsen als ik onder mijn gebruikersnaam inlog. Heb jij een idee hoe dat zou kunnen komen? (85.150.85.121 20 nov 2013 17:52 (UTC)) Je kan Speciaal:Contact gebruiken. Ik wil dat het probleem snel wordt opgelost. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 20 nov 2013 18:24 (UTC) Ik heb al een bericht gestuurd naar Wikia. Ik zou zeggen, probeer het gewoon nog een keer, misschien is het gewoon een bug op de site. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 20 nov 2013 18:36 (UTC) (85.150.85.121 20 nov 2013 18:58 (UTC)) Tot nu toe nog geen verandering misschien later. (85.150.85.121 20 nov 2013 18:58 (UTC)) Je moet zelf een bericht sturen naar Speciaal:Contact. Meer kan ik je op het moment helaas niet helpen. --Station7 (overleg) 20 nov 2013 20:13 (UTC) (85.150.85.121 22 nov 2013 17:03 (UTC)) Intussen kan ik weer plaatjes uploaden. Bewerken kan ik echter nog niets, maar wel als ik niet ingelogd ben. Zo kan ik in ieder geval de Harald pagina verder afmaken in dit weekend. Volgens Wiki zou mijn probleem aan een verouderde browser liggen. Ik probeer het dit weekend in orde te maken. (85.150.85.121 22 nov 2013 17:03 (UTC)) Dat is fijn om te horen. ;) Ik wist niet of je contact had opgenomen, maar die 2 foto's zijn weer het goede begin van je "terugkeer". :) --Station7 (overleg) 22 nov 2013 18:49 (UTC)